


She's the One

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [11]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: The Winchester House [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	She's the One

Getting home from visiting Dean, you lifted your sleeping toddler from her carseat, chuckling at how much she looked like him. “Just like daddy.” You kissed her nose softly not to wake her. John’s motorcycle wasn’t there, so you knew that you’d have the house to yourself for a bit. You planned to get some cleaning done. 

You’d probably have someone over for dinner anyway, so you’d put something together later. Humming to yourself, you made your way inside, feeling a bit more relaxed than usual. 

* * *

Not all of your visits were like that one, some were back to being separated by glass. You were packing up to head out to see Dean when John stopped you. “Everything okay?” You asked when you saw his face. “A fight happen?” They were rarer now, but you still patched up the guys from his side. 

“It’s Dean.” He started, seeing your face pale. “One of the guys we beat the shit out of for taking you got sent to the same prison he’s in. He stabbed Dean.” 

You teared up. “Is he okay?” You asked, worried for your boyfriend. 

He nodded. “He needed some stitches, but he’ll be okay. Just no visit this week.” He told you sadly. 

“Dada?” Melody asked, knowing hearing ‘visit’ meant Dean. “See Dada!” She clapped. At a year and a half, she was getting more observant. 

John scooped her up. “No dada this week, baby girl.” He kissed her cheek. “Next week.” He promised. “How about we take her to the park?” He suggested, trying to keep your mind from Dean. “Before it gets too cold.” Although he was looking forward to Christmas and playing with the snow with the toddler. 

“Good idea.” You sighed, extremely worried now. “Wanna go to the park?” You asked her. 

She pouted. “Want dada.” 

“Soon, princess.” John rubbed her back. “Next week.” He hates seeing her look upset, but there was literally not a damn thing he could do. 

She sniffled and nuzzled to him. 

“I’ll pack a quick snack and we’ll try the park.” You nodded. “How about we stop at the store after and you can pick a new movie? Maybe Uncle Cas, Uncle Kevin, and Uncle Sammy can come watch it?” 

She rubbed her eyes and nodded. She loved her uncles, but would be upset for a bit about not seeing Dean. 

John bounced her gently, giving you a sad smile. “Want to help Grandpa make pizza for dinner?” He asked. “I’ll let you do the cheese.” Granted, she would eat more than what landed on the pizza, but she always had fun. 

“Yeah.” She nodded, playing with his beard. “Pease.” She sighed. 

* * *

John pushed Melody on the swing, glad she seemed to be in a better mood now. She was giggling here and there, flapping her arms. You were sitting on a nearby bench sipping a coffee you’d stopped for on the way there. You had already texted the guys that Melody needed a pick me up - which they all agreed to be instantly. They always came through. 

Once Melody got a bit tired, John came over with her. “I think it’s someone’s nap time, sweetheart.”

You smiled as she was fighting sleep. “Time to go home then. When she wakes, we can do the store stuff and movie?” You suggested as you walked with John to the car. “Do we have everything we need for pizzas?” You’d stop if you didn’t.

He thought for a minute. “I can run in and get cheese.” He shrugged. “We always need extra.” He chuckled as her arms started to dangle. “And it’ll give her a few more minutes to nap.”

You smiled and watched as he buckled her in. “Perfect.” 

* * *

Pulling up to the house, you froze. “John, is that smoke?!” You asked, getting out. 

“Whoa, stay with Melody.” He said quickly, knowing exactly what was happening. “Call the fire department.” He told you, rushing in to hopefully get to the fire extinguisher. It was brand new, as he had replaced that and the smoke alarms before Melody was born. 

You teared up as you tapped at your phone, hoping Melody wouldn’t wake with the panic. That was your home, and would be devastated to lose it. 

Once the call was made, you moved to the back seat to stay close to Melody. It didn’t take long for you to hear sirens coming towards your house. 

John met with them outside and quickly explained what had been burned. As he was talking to them, Melody woke up, and Sam pulled into John’s driveway. “Want to see Uncle Sam?” You rubbed her back as you got her out of her seat. You hoped that the damage to your house wasn’t too bad. The repairs would likely take what little savings you had, and you doubted that would cover the full cost. 

Sam jogged over once he knew what was happening. “Hey, you okay?” He asked, taking Melody as she reached for him. 

You nodded. “Physically.” You sniffled. “I’m just worried about the house. So many memories in there. All her things. Gifts from you guys.” 

He nodded and rubbed your back. “We’ll figure it out.” He was also worried about the damages and if this was done on purpose. Putting his arm around your shoulder, he was not looking forward to Dean finding out. As his lawyer, he could visit when you couldn’t. 

You nuzzled to him, Melody patting your head. It helped a bit, that at least you and her weren’t in there. John came over and sighed. “Good news is. Only part of the house caught on fire. Part of her room, your room, and the bathroom. Bad news is, you obviously can’t live there while it’s being repaired. They’re giving it a look over now, and said we can get you two some things in a little bit.”

You sagged a bit. “I’m sure it’ll take a while to figure out what started it?” You were glad at least that it wasn’t the entire house. “I’ll have to find people in my budget to repair everything and make it safe.”

“We’ll figure that out.” Sam shook his head. “We’ll all help.” He promised. “You guys are family.” 

You pouted. “I’ll figure it out.” You sighed. “I have to.” 

John and Sam shared a look and knew they’d figure it out. “You can stay with us for now, sweetheart.” John promised. “And we’ll still make that pizza.” 

You glanced up at Melody and nodded. “Okay. Just for now.” You agreed, knowing that would be a better option than some motel. 

“You can set you guys up in Dean’s old room.” 

“Okay.” You smiled sadly. 

* * *

Sam went to the prison the next day to talk to Dean. He was waiting for him when he arrived and smiled. “How’s it going?” He noted Dean had a slightly stiff side. 

Dean gave him a bored look. “I got stabbed and I didn’t get to see my girlfriend or my daughter this week. What do you think?” 

Sam gave him a bitch face, then replaced it with a sympathetic smile. “I’ll give you the bad news first.” He ran a hand through his hair. Dean paled, always fearing the worst. “Y/N’s house was set on fire yesterday.” 

He clenched his jaw. “Are they okay? Were they home? Were you home?” He asked, panicking. 

“No. I was out with Jess and Y/N and Dad took Melody to the park. She was upset she couldn’t see you, so it was that, homemade pizzas, and Disney movies to cheer her up.” 

Dean listened intensely, thankful you girls weren’t home. “How bad was the damage?” Would you have to move?

“A few rooms but not damaged enough for a full rebuild. They’re staying with us.” He said quickly. “They’re in your old room. I think it’s kinda comforting to her, getting a bit close to you that way.” 

“Oh...good.” Dean nodded. “Was it done on purpose?” That really worried him. It happening the day after he got stabbed was a bit too much of a coincidence.

“Haven’t got the report back from the department yet.” Sam said gently. “I’ll keep you updated, I promise.” 

“Thanks.” Dean sighed. “I just hope by some miracle that it was an accident, and that no one is targeting my girls.”

“Same here.” He agreed. “The stabbing might help your case.” He said honestly. “Might help you get out a little sooner.”

“Good. It hurts like a bitch.” Dean chuckled. “I didn’t even know he was  _ in  _ here when it happened.” He shook his head. 

“They should’ve said something. It could honestly get their team in trouble.” Sam nodded. “A lot of trouble. They could have easily gotten him sent to another prison.” He planned to bring that up. 

Dean nodded. “Looks bad.” He agreed. “Surprised they let me out of the med wing, honestly.”

“Barely.” Sam nodded. “I’ll keep you updated on everything.” He promised once again. “I know she’s counting down until she can see you again. Hopefully this Sunday?”

“I’ll be there as long as they let me.” He smiled. “I was more pissed about not seeing them than being stabbed.” 

Sam chuckled. “I figured.” He sighed. “Please be careful.” The last thing that Sam wanted was Dean getting more time, or having to tell you he got hurt again. 

“You know I do my best.” Dean nodded. “Haven’t gotten in a single fight yet.” That had to count for something. “Wanted to a couple times, but held back.” 

“I’m proud of you.” Sam nodded. “We just want you home.” He smiled. “We all do. Y/N was asking what kind of things you’d like for your bedroom when you get home and live with her. Which, a move I never saw you doing, by the way. Not the move in type.”

Dean laughed softly, wincing after. “Yeah. She’s the one.” He shrugged. “No question. No doubts. Hell, I never saw myself as a dad, and now I can’t see us without at least one more...ya know, if she’d be up for that.”

Sam blinked. “Really?” He grinned. “You’re not just emotional from being stabbed?”

Dean chuckled. “Maybe just a bit.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Doesn’t change that, though.” He licked his lips. “Maybe just gave me a slap in the face to admit it.”

Sam shook his head. “I really didn’t think I’d see the day.” Dean didn’t do serious, let alone family talk. “Guess it makes sense. Y/N is different from any other girl you’ve been with.” Which was an understatement. “You know she still packs me PB&J for long work days?” He laughed. “With chips, and a juice box.”

Dean smiled fondly at that. “I’m glad she’s taking care of you guys.” 

* * *

You were playing with Melody outback when Sam got home that day. “Hey.” He smiled and crouched to wave at Melody. Laughing, she ran over to hug him. “How’s our big girl?” 

“Hi!” She squeezed him. As he stood, she hung on, giggling. 

Standing up, you smiled. “Hey.” You said softly, giving him a side hug. “How’d it go?” You asked, hoping for an update on Dean, really.

“He looks good.” He kissed your head. “He hates that he missed visit time.” He told you. “He’s hoping that nothing happens for him to miss another.”

“I really hope too.” You were relieved he looked okay. “I’m sending him two letters this week to try to cheer him up.”


End file.
